Matoran Homes
Matoran Homes are huts, or other buildings, where Matoran throughout the Matoran Universe live. Below are some known hut types. Mata Nui In Mata Nui, the Matoran lived relatively simply. Each type of Matoran lived in their representative Koro, where the home styles also were different. All the homes on Mata Nui were cleared by the reawakened Bohrok swarms. Ta-Koro In Ta-Koro, the houses were integrated into the walls of the village, made of hardened lava and rock. Many Matoran had their tools like Guard Spears in their home, along with other, more personal accessories. *Jaller's Hut Ga-Koro The village of Ga-Koro was unique in that it was not built on land, but rather built above the sea on enormous and surprisingly durable lilypads. The houses were constructed mostly from seaweed, with a few round windows. Matoran also personalized their homes with beds, decorations and personal possessions. Notably, Macku kept a plushie and poster of Hewkii. *Hahli's Hut *Amaya's Hut *Nokama's Hut Onu-Koro In Onu-Koro, houses were made from brown-orange minerals. The Onu-Matoran mostly kept a Lightstone overhead and a bed in their homes, although Nuparu's hut was filled with Boxors after the Bohrok War. Po-Koro In Po-Koro, houses were carved from honey-colored stone. The Matoran kept some Kolhii souvenirs and a bed in their homes, Hewkii also kept a doll of Macku in his hut. Ko-Koro Ko-Koronan houses were of a uniquely geometric, six-sided shape, and were apparently carved from ice or some type of white-blue crystal. The solitary Ko-Matoran kept their homes devoid of any decoration, and had no windows whatsoever. Le-Koro Le-Koro huts were pod-like structures built from wood, leaves and branches, and could be hung from vines and branches. Le-Matoran didn't have much in their huts either aside from overhead lightstones. Metru Nui In Metru Nui, homes were more fashionable and new-aged. They were harmed by the Great Cataclysm but have been since rebuilt. Ta-Metru Ta-Metru houses were made from Protodermis. Since the city is full of maskmakers, many Matoran had masks and disks in their houses, along with probably a desk of some kind. Ga-Metru Ga-Metru houses were made from metallic protodermis. Many Matoran students keep their schoolwork in them. Onu-Metru Unlike in Onu-Koro, the Matoran kept their homes on the surface in Metru Nui. They were made of protodermis. Po-Metru Homes were made of rock-like protodermis. Ko-Metru Ko-Metru houses were made from ice-like protodermis. There were not many Ko-Matoran houses, though, because many Matoran chose to live in the Knowledge Towers Le-Metru Le-Metru homes are mostly in a mess. Voya Nui Voya Nui homes were mostly made of some dirt. There was some wooden furniture in them, as seen in Voya Nui Online Game. Mahri Nui Mahri Nui houses were made of rock. Karda Nui Karda Nui homes were made out of some kind of organic material. They had thatched roofing. The Av-Matoran usually shared their houses, and kept only a few beds in them and a shelf for their swords and jetpacks. Category:Homes Category:Matoran Universe